Joy to the world
by e-Ifrit
Summary: É uma vignette muito pós The Truth. .


Joy to the world  
by Ifrit

Já estava escuro e até fazia um pouco de frio. Era noite de natal e, como nos natais anteriores, ela estava novamente pensando em como estaria sendo o natal de seu bebê, tinha a última imagem dele, de macacão e touquinha, tão marcada na memória que por vezes até esquecia que oito anos se passaram e que William já devia ser um belo mocinho. Não podia evitar a melancolia que sentia, junto com a imensa saudade, e quando se sentia assim normalmente ela se afastava um pouco da companhia de Mulder, na tentativa de não deixá-lo triste também. Aquela era uma noite especial para crianças. Imaginava se William tinha uma árvore de natal, com presentes e enfeites, e se naquele momento ele estaria brincando ou se já o teriam posto na cama. Sentiu a necessidade física de chamá-lo pelo nome, como se ouvir o som do nome dele fosse diluir um pouco da saudade que sentia. Ela costumava chamá-lo pelo nome todos os dias quando chegava em casa, e desde muito cedo ele virava o rostinho na direção do som, procurando o timbre conhecido da voz da mãe. Se lembrou do conselho que sua mãe lhe dera quando estava grávida: "Cante para seu bebê, filha, e ele será capaz de reconhecer sua voz no meio de uma multidão". E ela cantava sempre, e aquilo o acalmava, como se desse ao bebê a segurança de saber que sua mãe estava sempre por perto. Ouviu o rádio dentro do quarto, ela mesma o deixara ligado, o som quase sempre monótono servia para dissipar o silêncio opressor que dominava o ambiente desde o amanhecer. A música alegre que começou a tocar em seguida encheu seu coração de saudade e ternura, ela fechou os olhos e nem mesmo ouviu sua própria voz quando chamou, como fazia antigamente ao chegar em casa, o nome de seu filho. "William..."

"Oi mamãe!" - O garoto correu ao seu encontro e passou os braços nas pernas dela, recebendo um afago nos cabelos e um beijo na testa.

"Oi querido, já tomou seu banho?" - Scully se abaixou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Já vou, mamãe. Papai já chegou."

E o garotinho correu para o quarto, avisando que já havia escolhido a roupa que usaria para a ceia. Scully passou os olhos pelo apartamento e logo localizou a luz acesa em seu quarto. Lá chegando, encontrou Mulder já abotoando a camisa, ainda fresco do banho. Ele a presenteou com um sorriso lindo, com um tom de felicidade que ela sabia ser muito raro. Ele estendeu um vestido vermelho para ela, e saiu assoviando uma velha canção que tocava no rádio da sala. Ela riu e foi para o banheiro.

Minutos depois e já pronta para a noite de natal, ela voltou para a sala e encontrou Mulder penteando os cabelos ruivos de William para o lado. Seu garoto estava magnífico, havia escolhido uma roupa muito parecida com a do pai, então parecia mais uma réplica ruiva em miniatura de Mulder. Ela contemplou os dois com ternura, incapaz de quebrar aquele momento com palavras. O rádio voltou a tocar aquela música alegre da hora anterior, algo como o hit de todos os tempos ou coisa assim, e Mulder começou a cantar junto, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog... was a good friend of mine..." - Ele se aproximou dela e pegou-lhe uma das mãos, convidando-a para dançar - "Vamos lá, Scully, mostra essa sua voz, queremos te ouvir cantar!"

E Scully, rindo muito, juntou-se a ele - "...and he always had some mighty fine wine, singin'..." - William se colocou entre os pais, que já estavam dançando no meio da sala, e começou a acompanhar os passos e a voz infantil se juntou a eles - "joy to the world... all the boys and girls, now, joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea, joy to you and me..." - Os adultos pararam de cantar para ver o que William faria, e então ele cantou sozinho, tentando imitar o timbre grave do pai, sem sucesso - "if I were the king of the world, tell you what I'd do... I'd throw away the cars and the bars and the war, make sweet love to you, sing it now... joy to the world, all the boys and girls... joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea, joy to you and me..."

As risadas francas dos dois adultos se misturavam ao riso excitado da criança e ao som da música, mas aos poucos os sons foram se dissipando, como se saíssem de dentro de uma velha TV, até que a única coisa que se ouvia era a canção, vinda do quarto do velho apartamento. Scully estava de volta ao Novo México, a noite de natal ainda não havia começado e ela estava só, na sacada. Sentia o coração morno de saudades daquela realidade que nunca existiu, que acabara de vivenciar. Ainda podia ouvir a música, o solo de piano estava acabando e quando deu por sí, estava cantando a estrofe seguinte.

"You know why all the ladies love to have my fun, I'm a high life flyer and a rainbow rider, a straight shootin' son-of-a-gun..." - Ela secou uma pequena lágrima e continuou cantando - "I said a straight shootin' son-of-a-gun..."

Olhou para trás quando ouviu a voz masculina tão familiar começar a cantar junto com ela. Mulder veio e se sentou ao lado dela no pequeno sofá, e a puxou para um abraço, sem parar de cantar junto com o rádio - "Joy to the world, all the boys and girls... joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea, joy to you and me..."

Os dois ficaram cantarolando alí, até que a música acabou. Scully fitou os olhos de Mulder pela primeira vez naquele dia, e pôde ver quase o mesmo brilho que vira em seu devaneio de antes. Ele apenas não trazia aquele sorriso tão radiante, mas que motivos tinham para sorrir, se aquela cena era apenas um sonho impossível? Naquele natal, como nos anteriores, eram apenas os dois, e somente podiam esperar que William estivesse feliz, com uma bela árvore de natal e com pais que o amassem tanto quanto ela mesma o amava. Daria qualquer coisa para ter seu filho de volta, mas jamais o colocaria em perigo por conta da saudade que sentia até mesmo do simples ato de chamá-lo pelo nome. Mulder a puxou mais para perto, sabia que nada do que dissesse aplacaria a onda de saudade que a invadia. Sentiu que ela rezava baixinho e sabia para quem eram as preces. Inconscientemente ele começou a acompanhá-la na oração silenciosa.

Muito longe dalí, um garoto em seus pijamas estava ajoelhado sobre a cama, as mãos postas, fazendo suas preces antes de dormir. Orava pela saúde e felicidade de seus pais, que estavam na sala e conversavam animadamente com os outros adultos em volta da ceia de natal, pedia aos anjos que o protegessem de pesadelos e também rezava pelos seus pais verdadeiros, como sua mãe havia ensinado, para que Deus tivesse misericórdia e que aliviasse seus corações, porque eles fizeram um enorme e doloroso sacrifício ao dá-lo para que ela e seu pai adotassem. Sua mãe sempre dizia que a maior dor do mundo era nunca mais ver um filho. Ele tinha muita pena dos seus pais verdadeiros, mas se sentia muito agradecido também, porque ele amava sua mãe e seu pai adotivos. O garoto fez o sinal da cruz e se deitou sorrindo, feliz por acreditar que suas preces sempre seriam ouvidas. Adormeceu cantarolando uma velha música que tocava na sala, uma que sempre deixava seu coração alegre e o fazia se sentir amado e satisfeito.

"Joy to the world, all the boys and girls..."


End file.
